criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Gene Simmons
|death place = Grady, Lincoln County, Arkansas, United States |pathology = Spree Killer Mass Murderer Rapist Family Annihilator Ephebophile |mo = Varied |victims = 16 killed 4 injured |status = Deceased |alias = |job = |time = December 22-28, 1987 |capture = December 28, 1987 |sentence = Death}} Ronald Gene Simmons, Sr. was an American spree killer and mass murderer who, in 1987, murdered sixteen people and wounded four others in a Christmas-time rampage. He committed the largest familicide in US history, killing fourteen members of his own family. Background Simmons was born on July 15, 1940 in Chicago, Illinois, to William and Loretta Simmons. On January 31, 1943, his father died of a stroke, and within a year, his mother was remarried to William D. Griffen, who was a civil engineer for the United States Army Corps of Engineers. In 1946, Griffen was moved to Little Rock, Arkansas; this would be the first of several travels for the Simmons family across central Arkansas for the next decade. On September 15, 1957, Simmons dropped out of school and joined the United States Navy. He was first stationed at Naval Station Bremerton in Washington; it was here that he met Bersabe Rebecca Ulibarri, whom he married in New Mexico on July 9, 1960. For the next eighteen years, they would have seven children: Ronald Gene Simmons, Jr. in 1958, Sheila in 1963, William in 1965, Loretta in 1970, Eddy in 1973, Marianne in 1976, and Rebecca in 1979. He left the navy in 1963 and joined the United States Air Force two years later. Serving for two decades, he was awarded a Bronze Star Medal, the Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross for his time as an airman, and a Marksmanship Ribbon. He retired on November 30, 1979, earning the rank of master sergeant. On April 3, 1981, Simmons was being investigated by the Cloudcroft, New Mexico, Department of Human Services. The reason why was because Sheila, his 17-year-old daughter, had given birth to a child, and there were rumors that he was the father. As it would later turn out, he had indeed been raping her, and the child (whose name was Sylvia) really was his. Not wanting to be arrested, he fled with his family to Arkansas in late 1981, first to Ward in Lonoke County, then to Dover in Pope County two years later. They took up residence on a 13-acre tract of land 6.5 miles north of Dover, which would later become known as Mockingbird Hill. Said residence consisted of two mobile homes combined to form a single home, neither of which had telephones or indoor plumbing, and was surrounded by a makeshift privacy fence which, in some places, was as high as ten feet. Familicide, Capture, and Execution TBA Aftermath TBA Modus Operandi TBA Known Victims All of the following were killed in Pope County, Arkansas * 1987: ** The Dover familicide: *** December 22: **** Ronald Gene Simmons, Jr., 29 **** Bersabe Rebecca "Becky" Simmons, 46 **** Barbara Simmons, 3 **** Loretta Simmons, 17 **** Eddy Simmons, 14 **** Marianne Simmons, 11 **** Rebecca "Becky" Simmons, 8 *** December 26: **** William "Billy" Simmons II, 23 **** Renata Simmons, 22 **** William "Trae" Simmons III, 1 **** Sheila McNulty, 24 **** Dennis McNulty, 23 **** Sylvia Gail McNulty, 6 **** Michael McNulty, 1 ** December 28: *** The Russellville rampage: **** Kathleen "Kathy" Kendrick, 24 **** Rusty Taylor, 38 **** James David "Jim" Chaffin, 33 **** Julie Money **** Roberta Woolery, 46 **** David Salyer, 38 **** Joyce Butts, 35 On Criminal Minds TBA Sources * Wikipedia's article about Simmons * Murderpedia's article about Simmons Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Spree Killers Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Executed Real World Criminals Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Family Annihilators Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Real Mass Murderers